


Old Feelings and New~

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Also fluff, M/M, and sinner jirard, im not even sorry, slight feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their date suddenly gets rained on, Shane and Jirard settle for some suggestive playing around and plenty of cuddling to make up for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Feelings and New~

He looked up at the sky, all was bright and clear. All good.

Shane stood outside Poppy Hall, waiting for his boyfriend of four months, Jirard. The two of them were supposed to go see an outdoor movie, the official Itty Bitty Kitty movie that had just come out, that evening. Jirard hadn’t seen it yet, having been busy with exams and other stuff, so Shane was taking him out for a post-exam relaxing date. He leaned against the wall, the brick scratching into his jacket and dirtying it, hands stuffed into his pockets. A pair of headphones connecting to the phone sitting in his pocket, fingers wrapped tightly around it, blared music into his brain, the lyrics just barely swimming through his consciousness and registering.

Eventually, though much later than Shane was expecting, Jirard exited Poppy Hall, his bag and arms full of textbooks. Shane shook his head, sighing, and took one headphone out, walking over and taking most of the books from Jirard’s arms into his own. “I thought exams were over,” His voice sounded muted to himself through the music playing in the remaining earbud, “you don’t need most of these.”

Jirard smiled tiredly, “I know, but a lot of them are from the library and need returned! And the rest don’t need to be taking up valuable space in my locker, so I’m putting them back in our room.” He shifted the few books still in his arms, giving Shane a thankful grin, “Thank you, Shane!”

“Mmh. Welcome.” He mumbled, still not fully used to how bright and grateful Jirard always was. Nor was he used to being so helpful all the time for, anybody really. But, he figured it was his duty, if he was going to try to be a good boyfriend.

Shane wouldn’t speak of it aloud to anyone, not even Jirard- who understood and worked with his feelings and was literally always there for him, but he hadn’t been the best for Emily way back when. He had been harsh on her, always frustrated, though he’d had reason to be. He was a decoy. A quiet pretty boy meant for capturing and saving. Hardly a thing to her.

But he’d tried to be good at first.

At first he was awestruck, always listening to her ramble and complain at two in the morning on a roof somewhere, the wind blowing through her beautiful hair. An intense pink color, a color he would come to dislike intensely. But as time went on and he realized he was being used, he stopped caring as much. Would hardly register a word she said on the rooftops, sometimes wouldn’t show up at all. He stopped holding her hand as much when they were in public, since she rarely held his hand when they were alone. Started avoiding her in public, even, since that’s all she wanted with him.

They began to fight. A lot. She would ask him why he didn’t care, and he would tell her, it was because she had _never_ cared.

Shane tried a lot harder to be better for Jirard. _He didn’t want to be Jirard’s Emily._

“Shane- Shane? Are you alright?” Jirard’s voice sliced through his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh, sorry. Lost in thought.” His voice sounded a lot croakier and heavier than usual, more emotional, maybe. 

Jirard gave him an odd look, possibly hurt by his not paying attention, and obviously worried about him. “Are you sure?”

Shane nodded, shifting the books in his arms as they neared Bluebell House, one hand moving to his pocket to change the song he was listening to.

“Well, okay… I was just saying, about Orange Creme and Julius Burst, in the movie they’re supposed to be…” Jirard relayed what he was saying while Shane was out of it, his words melting into the music in a relaxing mix of sounds. Shane was listening, he really was, but if someone were to ask him what exactly had been said, he wouldn’t have been able to accurately tell you.

After they’d dropped off the books and both of them had changed into more comfortable shirts with their club jackets- Shane in a band tee and Jirard in his IBK shirt- they headed back out to catch the train to Higanbana. He casually tossed his arm around Jirard’s shoulders, who raised a hand to put in Shane’s other earbud and listen to the music as well. They walked like that for a little while until his arm began to hurt and, just kinda held hands as they walked after that. It was very peaceful.

On the train, Shane let Jirard pick the music, leaning against the bearded man and nearly falling asleep, until he jumped awake at the sound of a heavy pop song _loudly_ blaring in his ear. He turned to ask Jirard _what the hell_ that was for, when he saw they were stopped, and indeed at their destination. He was given a cheeky smile from his boyfriend, before they stood and left the train, finding themselves at the edge of Higanbana, where a tall sheet-like structure stood for the movie to play on and a few little buildings held the tickets and food stands and the restrooms.

Shane got their tickets and let Jirard decide where they would sit in the little field, among the other groups of IBK-lovers and parent-and-child groups there to see the movie as well, while he went and got some snacks. 

On his way over, though, he felt a soft little drop. And then another. And another. And he began to feel the wetness soaking into his jacket and hair. And then more drops fell. And Shane looked up at the sky, to see dark clouds heavy overhead, and he cursed.

And it began to pour.

People got up and ran for cover or left, and he? He went to find Jirard- first priority. He found his bearded boy by the ticket booth, huddled under the little ledge, his expression one that sent a shot to Shane’s heart. Jirard looked so sad and crestfallen and utterly _hurt_ , Shane wanted to make everything in the world right for him and only him.

“Jirard, babe, I’m so sorry this happened.” He stepped closer to Jirard under the ledge, slipping his jacket off and holding it over the two of them. Jirard shook his head, eyes squeezing shut, as if denying the situation, but snuggling up to Shane regardless.

“This isn’t your fault… Let’s- let’s just go back.” Jirard’s voice cracked and shook a bit- this movie was extremely important to him. He nodded, leading him back, and they manage to catch the next train back to Asagao.

Once in their room, Jirard looked over to Shane, realizing how wet and cold he must be, and instantly throwing a blanket over him and apologizing a million times. He got brushed off, told, “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

Eventually, after the both of them had sat in their room, oddly quiet and tense for way too long, Shane told Jirard to go take a shower or something and relax, he’d make it up to him. And thankfully, Jirard listened. It was time to get down to business.

First up, he took all of the pillows and blankets and piled them on Jirard’s bed, making a giant, comfy nest. Then, he got the IBK show up on his laptop, and sat that at the food of the bed. Finally, he fished out the package of cookies hidden in his desk and sat those down as well, before sitting down on the bed and waiting, running a hand through his still-damp hair.

A few minutes later, Jirard came back, with towel-dry-fluffy hair (and beard), and looked considerably surprised at what he found. After a minute or two of waiting, Shane had realized he was still wearing his wet shirt, and had abandoned it -and not been bothered to replace it with another shirt- before laying back and relaxing.

Shane looked up, blue-grey eyes blinking, and a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. But that was nothing compared to the prominent blush that spread over Jirard’s face at the sight of _the_ Shane of Normal Boots laying in his bed shirtless with messy hair. He still couldn’t get over the fact that he had a wonderfully handsome and talented and creative guy as his boyfriend, and it made him all the more happy.

“Uh… hey. Care to join me? I uh.. I have cookies.” Shane mumbled, scooting over and patting the empty space on the bed. Jirard blinked, trying to rid himself of any other thoughts he was having, and nodded, going over to the bed and sitting down. He felt tense, though, not wanting to be too close because, _holy crap Shane’s pants were incredibly low on his hips without him realizing it and he was shirtless and in Jirard’s bed and-_

“Jirard? I can put a shirt back on if you need me too.” Shane’s voice broke him away from his thoughts, and Jirard tore his gaze away, eyes wide, face flushed, and heart beating rapidly. He looked up and his gaze met Shane’s, who looked concerned, and highly amused. He shook his head slightly, but wasn’t sure what else to really say.

“I mean, you d-don’t have to!” He sputtered, and Shane laughed, giving him a playful smirk.

“I think I might have to, Jirard. I don’t know what _exactly_ you’re thinking, but if the blush on your face tells me anything--”

“Shut up!!” Cue more blushing, and Shane bursting into heavy laughter, before getting up and grabbing a shirt from his dresser, much to Jirard’s disappointment. After that, though, Shane climbed back into the nest, Jirard happily snuggling up to him, arms wrapping around his torso and face half-buried in his (now covered) chest.

He started up a random episode of IBK for the two of them and popped open the cookies, munching on one as quietly as he could. And, really, the rest of the evening was just peaceful. Shane started to fall asleep at one point, so Jirard put the laptop and the cookies on one of the desks, shutting the lights off fully and climbing back into bed.

Though, while they were watching the show, neither of them were very focused on it at times. Shane’s mind traveled back to Emily, and how he’d done the same thing for her countless times, never getting any appreciation or thankfulness for it from her. He was much better off with Jirard.

Oh, and Jirard? His thoughts were still on a half-naked Shane, though said thoughts were a little bit more.. _intense._

**Author's Note:**

> im not even sorry okay i know Jirard is a total cinnamon roll but what if  
> he was a
> 
> *sinnamon roll*


End file.
